Thunder and Lightning
by MunroLoverPunk
Summary: what happens in my way of fitz returning and showing up at Clare's house. and a whole lot more
1. Chapter 1

CLARE POV

I ran down the stairs after hearing my home phone ring. It was raining and thundering out so I didn't I got to it right before the voice machine. "Hello?" i panted. "Gee Clare just get back from a maraton?" it was Eli. I could just feel him smirking on the other end of the line. "No i was in my room when i heard the phone. Why did you call my home phone and not my cell?" "I _apparently_ felt like getting you out of your room for a quick jont," he laughed,"nah i'm just kidding. I just felt like mixing it up ya know?"

"Yeah...sure, anyway what's up?" i giggled. "Being bored and talking to you." "I'm glad i could be of your entertainment," I looked at the time and my mom won't be home for another 4 hours. "Do you maybe want to comeover?" I heard some shuffling on the other end. "Sure I'll be there in like-" DING-DONG "hold that thought someones at the door."

I walked over to the door from my position in the living room. I opened the door and there was a dark figure standing there. I couldn't see who it was until lightning flashed and i saw who it was. Fitz. He was drenched and had a small gash on his cheek. I gasped and dropped the phone, breaking it, so I'm positive it hung up on Eli. "Fitz?"i said astonished at the sight before me. He didn't say anything he just pushed through me and walked into my house, stepping on my phone breaking it even more.

I stepped back and he slammed the door behind him. "Hello Clare." he said with an evil smile, "I've come to apoligize for scaring the piss out of your boyfriend at vegas night." I stared at him with my jaw to the floor. "are you serious?" He glared at me with a solemn look. I glared right back at him. We stayed like this for what felt like hours but in reality was only like five minutes.

"NO! Your little emo boyfriend is gonna pay for embarrassing me!" He screamed at me. I stepped back as he kept stepping forward, but to my dismay, my back hit the wall. He lunged at me and slapped me straight across the face, hard enough to knock me to the floor. He got on top of me and repeatedly punched me in the face and stomach. I tried fighting back but it was no use. I was basicly noodle armed against him. He stood up and kicked me a few times. I was starting to black out.

He kicked me with all his force in the head atleast twice and walked out the door leaving it open. I tried to crawl to the door to yell for help, but as soon as i got in front of door i passed out...

ELI POV

That was weird. I was talking to Clare one second, then she went to answer the door. The last thing I heard was a crash and then the line went dead. I hope she's ok. I think I'll head over to her house now. I shut my phone and shoved it in my pocket. I grabbed my jacket and the keys to morty, while sprinting out the door. I started morty up after a couple of tries and sped off towards Clare's house.

While I was driving, more like speeding, I could have sworn I saw Fitz running the other direction, but I was probably just hulluscinating because i was worried for CLare. I pulled up to her house and got out quickly almost slipping in the mud from the rain. I walked up the steps and the door was open. That's strange because Clare always locks the door when she's home alone.

Since the door was open I just walked in."Clare?" I called. I looked around in the dimly lit room. I stepped forward and my foot gently hit something i looked. Oh my god. "CLARE!" I yelled and kneeled down next to her. I put her head in my lap and she was bleeding, ALOT. I shook her lightly but she was out cold and i couldnt wake her up. I dug in my pocket for my phone. I fumbled with it from shaking so bad, from anxiety, fear, and anger.

I finally got a hold of the ambulance and told them my emergency. As soon as i hung up, i tried to wake Clare up again. When I couldn't wake her up again, i bowed my head and cried. i put my forehead to hers and just cried until i heard sirens. I got up and carried Clare bridal style out of the house and to the parametics. They put her on a stretcher and put her in the ambulance, i rode with while holding her hand the whole time saying, 'please wake up and be ok.'

When we got to the hospital, they quickly parked and rushed her into the building. They took her to the emergency room and wouldn't let me past the doors so i sat in the waiting room with my head in my hands. I wish i knew who did this and who ever they are, they are in for a world of pain.

...

About 2 hours later, of me crying and hoping for her to come out smiling, a doctor came out. "Is there someone here for Clare Edwards?" I stood up hastily. "I am sir." "OK well she has suffered major blows to the head and is still unconcious and probably will be for a while, but she is not in a coma," i sighed in somewhat relief."She also has a few broken ribs, a sprained wrist, and she has severe bruising in multiple areas. But she should recover in a couple of weeks."

"Thank god."i sighed and sat in a chair from exauastion. "You can go see her if you like." I quickly got up and followed him to a room with white floors and walls that smelled of sterilizer and bleach. I sat down next to Clare and grabbed her hand. The doctor mumbled something inaudible and walked out.

I Just sat there and watched her sleep, while whispering sweet things to her. "Where am I?" I looked up and she stared blankly at me. "Clare it's me Eli." "Eli?" she smiled wide and tried to sit up but whimpered and laid back down. "Clare, I was so worried! Who did this to you?" She sighed and looked down and wouldn't meet my gaze. "When i opened the door, it...it was" She started to cry from the memory. "WHo was it Clare?" i asked sweetly. "Fitz." She sobbed. My mouth fell open.


	2. Chapter 2

ELI POV

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" I yelled standing up, knocking the chair I was sitting in over. "Eli, please come down i don't want you to do anything stupid because if this happened to you too then..." Her heart monitor started beeping really fast and she passed out. "CLARE!" Nurses came rushing in saying something like "she's going into shock!" They shoved me out of the room before I could see or say anything.

I waited a few minutes before the nurses finally came out. "She just was a little over excited and went into shock. We calmed her down with some IV, but she'll be out for a while. So when she wakes up, be a little sensitve." she said in a snotty tone and walked off. I scoffed and walked into the room. I fixed my chair that i knocked over and sat down. I thought hard about what Fitz had done. I have to get him back but i don't want to get Clare into anymore of the situation than she already is.

I need to be the bigger man for once. I need to change. I need to be honest always to Clare, and never let her down. I care to much about her to lose her more than i already have due to me and Fitz's little war. Atleast he'll be in jail for a while, I mean we have to press charges! I may not be able to get revenge but maybe i could lock him up so we won't have to worry about it. I think about this later I am REALLY tired and it's already four in the morning. i think i'll just let sleep get the best of me...

...

I woke up about 9 hours later. I looked over at Clare and watched her sleep. She was like an angel, and its all my fault she's in here. I should just give up. I keep getting Clare hurt and she doesn't need me, but i need her. She keeps me grounded, she knows everything about me. Well almost everything. i still have one issue that i never told her about...

"Eli!" I heard Clare scream. I jumped out of my seat and ran to her bed side and grabbed her hand. "What is it Clare?" i asked sweetly. She started to sob. "I...I...I had a nightmare, that I was going to meet you at the dot, a-and I found you d-dead in an alleyway." She was shaking uncontrollably from her sobs. I hugged her, being careful not to hurt her. "It's ok Clare, I'm right here. I'm alive and ok. You need to calm down so you don't go into shock again." She nodded and layed down. "Eli could you go get me some water?"

"Yeah sure." she smiled. I walked out of the room and down the hall towards the waiting room where the water jug was. I pulled a cup from the little dispenser thing and thing and started to fill it. i looked around the waiting room and you'll never guess who I saw (sarcasm). Why are they here?

"Eli? How is Clare? Is she OK?" Alli and Jenna asked in unison. "She's fine but what are you guys doing here?" I asked a little annoyed that I won't have anymore alone time with Clare. "We came to see Clare..." said K.C. no shit sherlock! "OK...right this way." I say a little confused why he is here. I led them down the hall to Clare's room holding her water. They all went in and i stood at the door and watched the girls fill Clare in on what happened at school today. K.C. kinda just stood in the corner watching also.

I walked in and sat in my usual chair and listened in. "Can I talk to Clare alone for a second?" K.C. asked. Alli and Jenna shared a look and shrugged their shoulders while walking out. I stayed put and K.C. glared at me. "Whatever you have to say K.C. you can say in front of my boyfriend." "OK well...uh...I think we should...um...g-get back together." You've got to be shitting me.

"K.C. why on earth would i get back together with you!" Clare yelled. "Because i love you and this freak apparently doesn't love you because he keeps getting you into these dangerous situations!" he yelled right back. "YOU KNOW WHAT K.C.? YOU CAN GO DIE IN A HOLE FOR ALL I CARE BECAUSE I LOVE ELI AND HES A BETTER BOYFRIEND THEN YOU EVER WERE! PLUS YOU HAVE A PREGNANT GIRLFRIEND OUT IN THE HALL! ALSO I DONT THINK ELI WOULD EVER CHEAT ON ME, SO YOU CAN GO TO HELL!" Clare screamed and panted.

WOW. I can't believe saint Clare just said that. She loves me? thank god! I love her too! K.C. just glared at me and Clare and then left. "Gee CLare i didn't know you had it in you. Did you really mean what you said?" i asked hopefully. "Yes, every word of it." She blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Well, I love you too." I kissed her with all the passion in my body. She was surprised but kissed back. I hope we last forever. But, you can't tell the future...


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry i havent updated this in a while. Ive been busy with my other story 'the Start of Something Greater Than Us' ENJOY!**

"I can't believe K.C.! He has the nerve to just waltz on in here and ask to get back together with me, when he clearly saw how much we care for eachother!" Clare huffed. "I know Clare, but please come down. He won't bother us after that outburst." I smirked, while she blushed and looked down. "Your right, I have never seen you like that. I mean you were PISSED! It was kinda hot on you..." She smiled and giggled. I swear she's too cute for her own good.

The door burst open. "Clare! Are you alright?" Clare's mom ran to her bed side and hugged her. Clare cried out in pain. "Mrs. Edwards! Let up Clare is still very sore!" Helen let go of Clare and looked up at me. "Who are you to tell me what to do? Your probably the reason she's in here!" She sneered. "MOM!" Clare yelled. " know what she's right Clare. I am the reason your in the hospital and not bleeding to death on the floor of your house." She scoffed. "He's right mom. He found me and called an ambulance, unlike you who was probably out drinking." Clare said as a matter of factly.

"Well, for your information I was on a date with a co-worker of mine." "Well, for your information, you and dad's divorce isn't final yet. So that would be qualified as CHEATING!" gee two tell-offs in one day. I AM SHOCKED. "Mrs. Edwards I think you should go. Before Clare gets over excited be-" "WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Helen screamed in my face. Then, get this, she slapped me. Yeah, I know, some christian. "Ma'm you are gonna have to leave upsetting the patient." Said the security guards dragging her out of the room. "But she's my daughter!" I heard her yell down the hall.

I watched get taken away, while thinking THANK GOD. I love Clare but, her mom is a bitch! I heard a whimpering behind me. I turned around and Clare was sitting with her head in her hands sobbing. "Oh Clare, just forget about her." I say rubbing comforting patterns on her back. "Eli, I have to tell you something," I instantly got a look of worry on my face. "My mom has been, drinking a lot lately. One night, she came home around 3 in the morning, drunk. She brought home this guy and he was just as hammered. They came up to my room and my mom locked the guy in the room with me and just walked away."

She started to cry even harder than before and i began to get even more pissed. "H-he came over and jumped onto my bed and i tried to get away but he pinned me down. T-then he r-raped me. After he was done my mom came in and let him out. That's why I've been so distance lately." "Is that why you would jump at the slightest touch and not let me touch you?" She nodded. I hugged careful not to hurt her, unlike her mom. "Clare I am so sorry." "Eli, it has happened 4 times in the last month! I can't go back home, I actually want to stay in the hospital because it means being away from her..." she trailed off looking out the window, it looked like she was thinking.

"Sometimes, Eli, the only reason I feel like living anymore, is because of you. You're the one who has kept me alive for the past few months." she was bawling and I felt horrible. She had to go home to a drunken mother who doesn't even care about her. "Clare I love you and there is no reason for you to stop living, your my rock and I'm yours. We need eachother." she smiled faintly. "Hey, why don't you just come and live with me?"


	4. Chapter 4

CLARE POV

Oh my god-I mean gosh! Eli just asked me to move in with him. What do I say? I really would love and I mean love, to live with Eli. But, what about his parents? Won't they disaprove? Wait, this is Cece and Bullfrog we're talking about, they invited me to sleep with Eli the first time I met them! I love them to death though. They are a great substitute to my realy parents, who haven't been there for me at all since they decided on divorcing. Well if it's all right with them...

"Are you sure Eli? I wouldn't want to be a pain." I say shyly. He shook his head. "Clare you could never be a pain to me. I am one hundred percent sure, I absolutely love the idea of you living with us. What could be better than living with the girl I love?" Aww! My heart swelled, with adoration. I blushed as I spoke. "But, what about your room..." I trailed off. He smiled wide and i looked at him with confusion on my face. "About that, I have been working on it myself for the past few weeks and have been going to therapy for it twice a week. All I have left in the place that was once a living hell, is my bed and my neccessities." He looked proud. "OH Eli! I am so happy for you!" I put my arms around his neck and hugged him with the strength I had.

"So is that a yes on moving in with me?" He said hopefully. "OK, its fine with me aslong as its ok with your parents?" I looked at him. He was smirking his sexy, god-like, smirk. "Yup, I called and asked them when you were sleeping. I told them that it wasn't safe for you and I wanted to protect you. They, of course, were tickled pink at the idea." He laughed. "thank you thank you thank you! now I dont have to go back to that hell hole of a home..." I looked down, Eli put his finger under my chin and lifted my gaze to meet his. "Its OK Clare, its all over now. You'll be safe with me, no harm will come to you as long as I'm around." I smiled, then winced. "You should probably be getting some rest. I'm gonna go and talk to the doctor about getting you out of this, white abyss of nothing they call a hospital." He smirked. I giggled and layed down, letting sweet sleep take over me...

ELI POV

I stepped out of her room and quietly shut the door. I walked down the hallway, looking for Clare's doctor, Dr. Wilson. I turned a corner and found him going over a chart with a nurse. I cleared my throat. "Sorry, doctor, I was just checking to see if you happened to know when Clare Edwards can leave?" I inquired. He shooed the nurse away and looked threw a stack of charts and soon pulled one out, "Ah miss Edwards," He flipped through the pages, "It looks like we can let her out tomorrow, after we draw some blood a little later today. We just need a sample to know nothing was infected."

I nodded and smirked, "Sounds good to me, and one more thing?" He nodded for me to go on. "Thank you for helping my girlfriend get better. I know it's your job but, it meant a lot, she was beaten by my arch enemy. So I felt like it was my fault..." "No problem, tell you what, I'll go draw some blood really quick that way you guys can leave tonight." He smiled. "Thank you so much sir! I'll go tell Clare." I thanked him and turned around. When i walked away I could have sworn I heard him say something like 'young love' or whatever. I walk into Clare's room very quietly in case she was still sleeping.

She was awake and there was a nurse talking to her. After the nurse left I went and sat on the edge of the bed. I took her hand in mine and she smiled. "Guess what blue eyes?" I say excitedly. "Let me guess, they are letting me out tonight instead of tomorrow?" she said like she was in deep thought. "I take it the nurse told you?" she nodded, "well after your blood test, we'll go to your house and pick up some of your things and head home." she smiled and nodded again, then her face fell. "I hope my mom isn't there..." "Yeah i hope so too."

...

After her they took her blood, I helped her into the bathroom and handed her, her clothes so she could change. "Do you need any help?" I ask through the door. The door cracks open a bit and she sticks her head out. "Trying to get me out of my clothes, Goldsworthy?" I blushed and looked down quickly. "No I just don't want you to hurt yourself..." She giggled and said," I'm fine, Why don't you go make sure I picked all my stuff up?" I nodded as she shut the door and continued to change. I looked around and found her phone charger on her bed side table and put it in her purse. I then sat on the bed and waited.

after a minute or so, she emerged from the bathroom, "My my, blue eyes, stunning as always." I complimented her, she blushed like usual."Why thank you kind sir." she gave me a sweet chaste kiss to the lips. I held my arm out for her and she looped hers with mine. "Shall we?" She nodded and we continued out the door to the elevators. When we got outside I led her to morty and we hopped inside. I pulled out of the parking lot and headed in the direction of Clare's house. I pulled up to the curb and looked in the drive way to see no cars. Clare sighed in relief. I started to get out, when she stopped me.

"You can wait out here, I'll only be a minute." She smiled sweetly and kissed my cheek. I said OK and she jumped out of the hearse and limped to her door. She opened and stepped inside.

I waited about 20 minutes, when I started to get worried. I unbuckled my seat belt and ran to the door of the house. It was locked. I pounded on it but no one answered. I stepped back to get a running start at. I ran at it and busted it open. OW did that fucking hurt or what! I looked around and saw nothing. "Clare!" I called but heard nothing. I heard a thump from upstairs. I ran up the stairs and into Clare's room. I could hear muffled noises from behind the door. I opened it and couldn't believe what I saw...


	5. Chapter 5

**IM SORRY TO SAY IT BUT I AM DISCONTINUING THIS STORY, I HAVE BEEN TO BUSY LATLEY AND HAVE NO CLUE HOW TO KEEP GOING AGAIN I AM SORRY...OMG i am totally kidding! i love writing this story too much! lol sorry im bored lol enjoy chapter 5!**

CLARE POV

After I got out of Morty, I went into my house and up to my room. I started packing. I packed pajamas, shirts, sweatshirts, pants, skirts, shoes, and pretty much my whole dresser. I grabbed my toothbrush and was about to leave. I turned around and gasped. Fitz stood there with handcuffs on his left wrist and some rope and duct tape in his hands. He looked pissed. "W-what...why are y-you hear? You already got your revenge." I said shakily eyeing the handcuffs. "Apparently, I didn't, because you got me sent to prison again. Maybe this time if I kill you...it will shut you up." He tackled me making me land on my bed, and also making my bag spill out of my arms.

He took the rope and tied my wrists and ankles to my bed posts. He then duct taped my mouth shut. "There, that way you can't scream when I have my way with you." He looked me up and down with those, sinister brown eyes. "Maybe, I could make some good use of you before I waste you." He said as he bagan to slide his hand up my leg stopping at my waist. I squirmed and tried to scream but it was no use. He reached into his back pocket and pulled something out and held it up. "Do you recognize this?" He said flashing the knife blade in front of my face. My eyes widened. How could I forget it, it was the knife he pulled on Eli at Vegas Night. He put it against my neck and kissed my cheek. I felt a small sting.

I gulped, praying that Eli would come and save me. I wish I could scream or something to let him know I was in danger. "You get about five minutes, before I corrupt then kill you." He smiled evilly as he walked out of the room. I soon heard the back door shut and the front one open soon after. "Clare?" I heard Eli calling for me. I tried to get the tape off of my mouth, but again, I failed. I muffled the loudest scream I could muster. I kept moving around making as much noise as I could to get him to come up here. I managed to flop myself down on the bed, which made a somewhat audible noise. I heard Eli footsteps pounding up the stairs. He busted through the door and his eyes went wider then golfballs. He looked worried, confused, and over all plain old PISSED OFF.

"Oh my god." He said as he rushed to my side. He tried his best to get the tape off of my mouth without hurting me, but epically failed. As soon as he got it off, I yelled "OUCH!" "Clare! I am so sorry-" He started to ramble. "ELI, it's ok just please, untie me!" I said quickly he grabbed the rope and snapped it. "Wow, I never realized how strong you were." I thought out loud he just smirked but quickly frowned, I turned around to see what he was looking at. Really?

"It's just a picture, the only reason I still have it is bacause it was my robotics team ok?" He sighed, "Fine, but you could have cut KC out of it..." "If you look close you can see that I scratched most of his face out with scissors." I smiled then hissed from the rope burns on my ankles. As soon as he untied me we made a break for it. He grabbed my bag and stuffed everything back in it and took my hand and ran. We booked it down the stairs, but when we opened the front door, and there stood Fitz, again. But this time...he brought a gun.


	6. Chapter 6

ELI POV

All I could think was 'I have to protect Clare' after I saw the gun in his hand, I knew he wasn't just here to scare us this time. This time, he meant business. He had a black eye and a gash on his cheek. I wonder how he got them. Hell, I wonder how the fuck, he got out of jail. I was scared shitless, yet excrutiatingly pissed. He slowly started to walk forward and we started stepping back. I hid Clare behind me for her own good. "Please Fitz, don't hurt Clare. She has nothing to do with this. If its anything you want, its me." I said strongly, yet I was shaking at gunpoint. "You know what emo boy? I'll do something for you. I'll kill the chick before you, that way you get to live longer." He chuckled darkly, and I felt Clare shiver. I stared into his eyes, trying to find a hint of guilt or something to keep him from doing this. I found nothing. All I could see was a black abyss of nothing.

He had as cornered in the living room and I pushed Clare further behind me. I stepped forward, and was face to face with the enemy. "Leave Clare alone or-" He punched me in the jaw and knocked me to the floor before I could say anything else. I was laying on the ground with a busted lip and a sure to be soon, black eye. I lifted myself up. He was pointing the gun straight at Clare. I had to do something anything. I slowly got up and inched toward him trying to be quiet. "Say your last words, little girl. The last thing you'll see will be your blood." Clare gasped and started to sob, but you could tell she was trying to hold it back. "If you kill me, through tears. I was almost to Fitz when I stepped on a creaky floor board.

SHIT. He quickly turned around. Right before he noticed me I grabbed his hand with the gun in it. He tried to put the gun up to my neck but I pushed it down with all my strength. I had to do this to protect Clare. Even if it meant dying.

The next thing I knew, two shots were fired and I felt a sharp pain in my side. Fitz's eyes widened along with mine. We both collapsed. The last thing I remembered was hearing Clare screaming and sirens in the background.

...

I woke up in a field. I surrounded by nothing but flowers. I didn't like it all that much. I looked down and I was wearing all white. What the...? "Hello Eli. Long time no see?" I knew that voice anywhere. "Julia?" I called to nothing, something started to appear about five feet away. "Yes Eli, it's me. Your first everything." She appeared from the once blurred mist. "But...but your...dead. Am I dead?" I said shakily. "No." She simply answered. "Then where in the hell am I?" I said getting a little angrier. "You are in the in between. You are neither dead nor alive." "Then why am I here?" "You are being given a second chance. You can either stay, and be with me forever," She said sweetly. "Or you can go back to that prissy christian girl, Clare." No one talks about Clare like that. Even if they are dead.

"Which is it Eli? Be with me, the love of your life, or be with some highschool fling that will probably never last." She said bitterly. "You know what Julia? I remember what our fight was about the night you were killed. You were flirting with every guy you came across and I was getting sick of it. You were also being the biggest _bitch_ I had ever met." She scoffed at my choice of words. "YOU were the reason we were fighting. YOU were the reason I changed so dramatically. YOU are the reason my life was complete and utter hell from the moment I met you until I met Clare. She made everything easier. She made me get over you, and to stop blaming myself for every little thing. Julia, I'm sorry, but, I choose Clare. And I would choose her over some stuck up whore anyday." I said while my voice was getting louder as I talked.

She smiled. Why is she smiling? I just told her off! "Congradulations Eli, you may now get a second chance at life." She started walking toward me. She wento kiss me, but I flinched and backed away. I muffled a no, and she scoffed. "Wow, you really do love her. Go to her Eli, GO!"

...

My eyes shot open and I looked around. I was surrounded by nurses and doctors who looked like they had just revived me. So I really died for a while? That had to have been the weirdest thing to have ever happened to me. "Where is Clare?" I yelled over all the voices. "Sir, you need to lay down, you lost a lot of blood and we just extracted the bullet. You need to rest." A nurse said as I began to drift off...

CLARE POV

I can't believe all that has happened in the past week. I was beaten, my mother slapped my boyfriend, K.C. asked to get back together, and now Eli was shot. Now he's in the emergency room fighting for his life and I can't do anything to help, and it's killing me. They said Fitz is in severe condition. He was shot in the chest and Eli in the side. Eli lost alot of blood and they said they had trouble extracting the bullet but got it out.

This waiting is pure agony. This must be what Eli felt like when I was in here.

I was sitting in the waiting room with Cece and Bullfrog. Cece and I were crying our eyes out, while Bullfrog sat there with a blank expression on his face. He looked deep in thought and I felt bad. If I feel so terrible I can't imagine what they must feel like. I was staring at the double doors when all of a sudden a doctor came out. "Is there someone here for the shootings?" we all stood up. "I'm sorry to say but one have them has just passed." "Which one?" I asked confused. "." My heart dropped. "He can't be dead! I was just with him! nONONONONONONONO!" I screamed droping to my knees and whispering, 'he isn't dead he isn't dead he isn't dead.' I don't know why but I had this feeling that he wasn't dead. I knew he was alive.

"Can you take me to identify the body?" I asked with all the strength I could find. He nodded his and I followed him to a room. He opened the door and there was a body with a bag over it. He set his clipboard down and walked over to the body and unzipped the bag. "That's not Eli." I said shocked. He looked down at his clipboard, and scrunched his eyebrows. "OH MY! I am so sorry. There seemed to have been a mistake. This is the gunman, am I correct?" I nodded. "Then is right this way." I felt relief wash over me. How could they have been mixed up?


	7. Chapter 7

CLARE POV

It was still bugging me how they messed up Eli and Fitz.

I mean, I told them who was who. Maybe they just were confused.

We walked in to Eli's room to see him looking panicked. "WHERE IS SHE?" He yelled at the nurse. He was trying to get out of the bed. I ran to his bed side and grabbed his hand. "Clare!" He embraced me. "I'm so glad your OK I didn't know what to do...All I knew was I needed to keep you safe." I kissed the top of his head and held hime tighter. "I'm alright. The question is, are you?" He looked at me and smirked, the smirk I was afraid I might never see again. "I think I'm fine. AFTER all it was only a little bullet..." He looked off and smiled. I softly smiled at his attempt to brighten the mood.

He turned back with a solemn look on his face. "Where's Fitz?" He mumbled something at the end I couldn't make out. "He...um...He's d-dead." Eli looked down and started to play with his hands. "I don't really know what to think," He finally said after a while,"I hated the guy, with a passion. But, that didn't mean he had to die over it. Sure, he needed to be punsihed for everything he has done to us, but dying wasn't really something I had in mind as a consequence." He added a forced laugh. "Eli, it wasn't your fault. Maybe, thats how it was supposed to happen. Atleast your Ok. You should be grateful-" "But what if it wasn't him, and it was me. Don't get me wrong, I am really happy to be alive, and that you're ok. It just makes me wonder what would have happened."

1 MONTH LATER

ELI POV

It's been about a month since Fitz died. Everything has been so peaceful.

I smiled as I walked out of the hospital, greeted by fresh air for once. "How's it feel sweetie?" Cece asked from beside me. "Great! I haven't been outside in so long. It feels nice just to move." She smiled as I spoke. We got to Morty and I slid in the driver's side. I turned on the radio and rolled down the window. "Mom, aren't you getting in?" "I think I'll just walk home, baby boy, it's a nice day out anyways. Why don't you go see Clare?" I smiled and got out. I gave her a quick hug and goodbye. I got back in and drove off.

I pulled up to the curb outside Clare's house and put Morty in park. I walked to the door and knocked. The door opened after a few seconds revealing Mrs. Edwards with an evil smile. "OH, hello Eli. Clare's upstairs." She said with a grin like a chesire cat and walked away into the kitchen. _I wonder what that was about? _I shrugged it off and ran up the stairs. I found the door with a sign on it that said 'CLARE'. I knocked, "Clare? It's me." I said to the door. I heard a faint 'come in' and walked in. "Clare?"

I found her in the corner next her bed. She was holding a piece of paper. She was crying.


End file.
